Homes and other types of structures are fabricated from a variety of materials. Typical materials include, for example, gypsum wallboard and silicate-based products. Conventional gypsum wallboard, while generally satisfactory for its intended use, unfortunately can be easily permanently damaged from water, fire, or blunt force (e.g., a chair knocking into the wall). Also, it has been reported that products that contain silicate in some situations may be harmful to humans. Accordingly, special precautions must be taken to minimize the harmful effects to construction workers that work with silicate-based products.